


Promise

by Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction/pseuds/Green_Eyed_Dragon_Fanfiction
Summary: Before there was Bucky there was a little girl with skinned knees, messy braids, and a feisty attitude that went everywhere with her best friend and neighbor, Steve Rogers. “We’re gonna be best friends forever, right?” she’d asked one sweltering night in July. “Of course,” the little boy had answered. She’d eyed him nervously. “Promise?” she asked, seeking reassurance. “Promise,” the little boy swore without any hesitation.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence, blood, and death. Swearing (always).  
> A/N: *throws canon out the window* YEET

[Originally posted by namieamuuro](https://tmblr.co/Z3JOTb2VRcSMV)

“C’mon Steve!” 

You ducked through the clothes hung on lines between the buildings, carefully dodging Mrs. McCutty’s tiny garden as you clambered clumsily over the low fence. Your knobby knees carried you as fast as they could and your long flowery dress fluttered behind you. It had holes in it in a few places but your mom had carefully stitched it back together again. It was your favorite dress… but you heard mommy and daddy talking. You knew they didn’t have the money to buy you a new one. 

“(Y/N)! Wait up!” Steve called out behind you. 

You stopped on the other side of the fence, glancing back at Steve. He had a fierce determined look on his face even as he huffed and puffed in an attempt to keep up with you. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Steve to sneak out of his apartment, making your entire plan run late. It was only because he and his mom lived in the apartment next to yours that you had any hope of getting where you needed to go on time. You didn’t want to think about the hiding both of you would get if either of your parents found you missing in your beds.

“Hurry up, Stevie! We’re gonna miss the fireworks!” you said eagerly even though you paused to wait for him anyway. Steve’s mom had explained to you (with a blushing, embarrassed Steve hiding behind her legs) that he had trouble breathing sometimes and that if it ever got really bad you had to call for help. You’d crossed your heart that you would and Steve’s mom had beamed down at you.

Steve finally made it to the fence and he climbed over it with as little grace as you had. His loose pants nearly caught on the top of one of the wooden planks, which didn’t surprise you. They were at least three sizes too big. The legs were rolled up five times or more but still managed to droop over the tops of his shoes. His shirt wasn’t much better-fitting and made Steve look even smaller than he actually was. 

You didn’t make fun of Steve’s clothing. Your clothing wasn’t new either and when you _did_ get new dresses and skirts they were always way bigger than they needed to be (”So you can grow into them,” your mom said) or they were hand-me-downs from neighbors that were worn in places.

You smiled down at your best friend and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the spot you found earlier that week. It had a perfect view of the city and as long as you were quiet about it, there was almost no chance any grownups would find the two of you. 

When you stopped in front of the car parked in the alley, Steve stared dubiously at you. You grinned mischievously and pointed at the fire escape ladder placed only a foot or so above the car. He glanced up at it then back at you, already starting to shake his head. 

“I don’t think this is such a good idea-”

But you were already clambering onto the hood of the car. “I already checked it all out, Stevie. The ladder’s not goin’ nowhere and the car’s so old our shoes won’t even scratch it.” You held your hand out expectantly and smiled widely when he took it. He was so light that even your tiny arms were enough to help pull him up onto the hood next to you. “We gotta be quiet when we’re going past people’s windows, though.” 

“What if they’re at their windows watching the fireworks?” Steve asked, eyeing the sky as though it’s suddenly light up and confirm every suspicion he had. 

You shook your head. “We’re too close to the other buildin’. Nobody’s gonna try to watch them from here.” 

Steve eyed the building next to him, the fire escape, then you. “Alright.” 

Your two front teeth were missing but you smiled at Steve widely all the same. “Let’s get goin’, then. It’s gettin’ dark and they’ll be startin’ any minute.” 

Steve nodded and followed dutifully behind you. You tested the ladder just in case, but it only rattled around a bit. Satisfied it wouldn’t come down while you and Steve were climbing up it, you began the five story trek up to the roof. 

This was the tallest building in the area, but the roof was covered in chimneys and vents that made it impossible for adults to squeeze around. Kids your and Steve’s size wouldn’t have the same issue. 

When you finally clambered over the edge of the roof you practically vibrated with excitement and helped Steve over the edge. Just as his feet hit the tiles, the first firework went off in the distance. The two of you spun to look at it but it was only a tiny smattering of sparks by the time you zeroed in on it. 

“It’s starting!” you said excitedly, dragging Steve over to the perfect spot- Some raised bricks on the roof that you couldn’t begin to guess the purpose of. All that mattered was that it made the perfect seat. 

He was breathing heavily so you sat him on one end of the bricks and placed yourself on the other end, sitting back to back with him so he’d have something to lean against. His breathing eased up slightly, just in time for the fireworks to start in earnest. 

“You’re so amazing, Stevie. Everyone loves you so much that they celebrate your birthday every year like this!” you said, pausing in the middle to _ooh_ and _ahh_ at a particularly grand explosion. 

Steve shifted against you and you could imagine his shy face. He was never very good at taking compliments. “I wish everyone else would tell the Gilmore brothers how great I am. They stole my allowance again yesterday.” He was sounding better so you turned to look at him, biting back a small chuckle when he nearly fell with the sudden lack of support against his back. 

“The Gilmore brothers are just big old meanies. Their papa didn’t even fight in the war,” you said angrily, as though that decided everything. 

Steve’s dad had fought in the war but he hadn’t come back like your dad. It made Steve’s mom really sad so you didn’t talk about it, but Steve never knew his dad so he didn’t get upset when you talked about him. 

Steve turned so you were sitting side-by-side, skinny knees bumping together. His eyes were burning with that determination you knew so well. “I’m gonna be a soldier too when I grow up.” 

You frowned at him. “The war’s over, Stevie.” 

Steve just shrugged, though. “I can still be a soldier. That way if someone attacks us I’ll already be trained.”

You thought about his words for a moment. His logic made complete sense, so you nodded. “Then I’ll be a soldier, too.”

It was Steve’s turn to frown. “Girls can’t be soldiers.”

“Oh, right.” You were temporarily distracted by a series of brilliant fireworks over the Brooklyn Bridge. “I’ll be a nurse, then. Like your mama. I’ll help soldiers who get owwies.”

Steve looked surprised, as though he hadn’t even considered the possibility. “That’s a great idea, (Y/N)! You’d be the best nurse ever!” he said excitedly.

You smiled broadly at him. “And _you’re_ gonna be the best soldier ever!”

A flurry of light distracted the two of you for a minute or so, but when most of it had faded away, you reached into a hidden pocket of your dress. The colorful candies caught Steve’s eye and he looked away from the sky, eyebrows lifted up in confusion. 

“Happy Birthday, Stevie!” you said, holding the sheet of Candy Buttons out for him to take. It was even the longer one. “I saved up for a whole two months to get you something, so you better enjoy them,” you said seriously, practically shoving them into Steve’s confused hands.

“You didn’t have to get me nothin’, (Y/N),” he said, though you could tell from the look in his eyes that he was secretly quite pleased. Neither of your families usually had enough money to waste on sweets. 

“A’course I did, silly! It’s your birthday! You’re supposed to get things on your birthday!” Neither of you mentioned the fact that Steve’s only gift up until that point that day had been a nice new shirt from his mom. Steve didn’t have any other friends or family that would get him anything. Steve’s mom had made his favorite food for dinner, but she couldn’t afford a cake. 

Steve accepted the Candy Buttons with something akin to reverence, sliding the sheet carefully out of the wrapping carefully as though they’d all fall off the paper and onto the floor if he moved faster than a turtle’s pace. 

It took you by surprise when he ripped the sheet in half at the middle and handed you half of them. “I’ll only eat ‘em if you eat half,” he said stubbornly. 

You smiled at him, knowing full well he wouldn’t budge on his ultimatum, and took the half-sheet from his outstretched hand. 

You’d watched other kids simply rip into the sheet, not even caring about the paper that got torn off with the flavored sugar. 

But this was a luxury for you and Steve so the two of you took your time, wetting the back of the paper with your tongue before carefully prying the candy dollops off one by one. The two of you’d be up for hours thanks to the pure sugar, but neither of you stopped eating the sweet treat. Your shoulders brushed a few times, but the two of you were too engrossed in watching the fireworks to care. 

“We’re gonna be best friends forever, right?” you asked, glancing at Steve out of the corner of your eye. 

Steve’s answer was instant and certain. “Of course.” 

You didn’t think twice about reaching over and taking his free hand in yours, eyes already returning to the fireworks.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

You missed the faint dusting of pink on his cheeks and the way he kept looking at you every few minutes.

* * *

Eventually it got well and truly dark out and you and Steve decided it might be time to go home. Neither of you had been out in the city at night without grownups with you before, so it was a little nerve-racking navigating the city streets.

It was a relief when you finally turned the corner to the street of the apartment building you and Steve lived in, but you both froze at the sight in front of you. 

A black and white police car was parked in front of the building, but it was the ambulance outside that really made you worry. 

Steve’s mom was outside, crying openly and looking absolutely distraught. 

Steve’s mom must have realized he was missing and called the police. Before you and Steve could run, though, one of the officers spotted you. You and Steve stood frozen on the spot, dread and guilt running through you in equal measures.

The officer pointed at the two of you and Steve’s mom whirled, disbelief replaced by relief a half second later. She ran at the two of you and you had a split second where you thought about running away, but Steve’s mom didn’t seem mad. Steve’s hand wrapped around yours kept you in place anyway.

She collapsed to her knees in front of you, hugging both of you to your chest. “Oh thank God you’re safe, both of you,” she sobbed. Even though you’d long grown used to her Irish accent it was hard to understand her through her tears. Grownups didn’t normally cry like this so you knew something was wrong. 

“You’re not mad, mom?” Steve asked, shock clear in his voice. 

She petted your backs comfortingly, not letting either of you out of her arms. “I might be later, sweetie, but now I’m just so relieved. I thought they’d taken both of you,” she sniffled. 

“Who? Whuz goin’ on?” you asked, face smushed into her shoulder. 

Steve’s mom finally pulled back enough so that she could look at the two of you and you expected her to comfort Steve first, but she looked at you instead, brushing your hair back behind your ears. “Oh, sweetheart… I don’t…”

“Is this her?” one of the cops asked. You hadn’t even seen him walking towards the three of you. Steve’s hand tightened protectively around yours and you half hid behind Steve’s mom. Your mom always told you that policemen were there to help you, but you were scared and confused and Steve and his mom were the only familiar things nearby. Steve’s mom didn’t seem mad, but maybe your parents were upset about you sneaking out that they were going to take away and put you with other bad kids?

Steve’s mom looked at the officer and nodded slowly. 

He sighed and knelt down next to Steve’s mom, one of his paw-like hands coming to rest on your tiny shoulder. “Hi, (Y/N). My name’s Officer Cooper.” 

“Hello, Officer Cooper,” you said quietly. Your mom and dad had taught you your manners and told you to always be nice to cops. 

“We’re all really glad you’re safe, little lady. But I’m afraid I have some really bad news that-”

“Please don’t take me away! I promise I’ll never sneak out again! I promise!” you said quickly, eyes watering. If they took you away you couldn’t be with your mom and dad or Steve and his mom anymore. The thought was too horrible to even think about.

Officer Cooper looked taken aback for a moment and you vaguely registered Steve’s mom crying silently next to you, her shoulders shaking. Steve was looking between the two grownups and you, just as lost and confused as you were.

“You can’t take her away! If you do you have to take me too! I snuck out too!” Steve insisted, but his mom shushed him quietly and told him to let Officer Cooper talk. It was only because he loved and trusted his mom that he quieted. 

“We’re not taking you away for sneakin’ off,” Cooper assured you. “But I have some really bad news. While you were out of the apartment some very bad men broke into your building and hurt your parents.” 

You stared wide-eyed at Officer Cooper, frown crinkling your brow. “But they’re fine, right? Papa’s really strong! He was a soldier!” 

Officer Cooper looked sadly down at you. “I’m sorry, but they’re gone, sweetheart.” 

Officer Cooper kept talking, but you didn’t hear him. Your world was falling apart around you and the only thing that kept you tethered to planet earth was Steve’s hand around your own and Steve’s mom clutching you tightly to her chest. 

“Some of your relatives in California have agreed to take you in. You’ll live with them from now on.” 

That finally got your attention and your gaze snapped to Officer Cooper, panic lining every feature. “No! I can’t leave New York! Stevie’s here!” you sobbed, just now feeling the tears running down your face. “Stevie’s mom can take care of me, right?” you asked, looking between the two grownups frantically. 

Steve’s mom gave a huge hiccuping sob. “Oh (Y/N) I would in a heartbeat, but I can barely take care of Steve and myself,” she said, running a thumb gently over your cheek to wipe away the worst of your tears. “I wouldn’t be able to give you everything you need. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, but you need to go with your family. They’ll take good care of you,” she said, trying her best to smile. It was more of a grimace.

“No!” you yelled, a fresh wave of tears running down your cheeks. “I want to stay here with you and Stevie! He’s my best friend and you take care of me all the time! I love you!” you blubbered, dropping Steve’s hand to throw your tiny arms around her slim shoulders. “Don’t let them take you away from me too!” you wailed.

Steve’s mom hugged you tightly to her chest, pulling Steve in for a group hug as you cried. You felt Steve’s chest shaking with silent tears next to you. “I’m sorry, baby doll. I can’t take you. I want to, but I can’t. We love you too, baby girl,” she murmured, placing kisses to your hair. You didn’t want this moment to end because when it did this last little piece of everything you knew would be gone, too. Even at seven years old you knew everything was about to change. 

Officer Cooper spoke up quietly nearby, but your face was buried in Mrs. Rogers’ sweater so you didn’t know exactly where he was. “As soon as the coroner and the medical team finishes you can take her in to retrieve her belongings. It’s up to her family to arrange everything else, but she’ll need to stay at the precinct until her family arrives to collect her.” His voice was soft but matter-of-fact. You felt Steve’s mom nod her understanding. 

The next few hours passed by in a blur. You weren’t allowed to go back inside yet because your apartment was a “crime scene”. Apparently the bad men had raided Steve’s apartment, too, but Steve’s mom hadn’t woken up like your parents had, so you couldn’t go to Steve’s apartment either. The bodies of your parents were wheeled out and into a hearse headed for the morgue. Steve’s mom held you to her chest while they passed, but it didn’t stop you from crying out for them. 

Steve knew what was happening and kept you distracted as best he could. His hand left yours only when you hugged his mom with both arms. More often than not you cried into his shirt. 

Eventually, though, the police finished up in your apartment and Steve’s mom led you back into the complex. She covered your eyes so you wouldn’t see the blood on the floor and in the carpet of the hall. Steve stuck closely to his mom’s side as she carried you through the tiny apartment and into your room.

You watched numbly from the bed as she gathered up all your clothes and a few of the toys she knew you liked the best. Steve sat by you the whole time, though he told his mom which dresses were your favorite. At one point he disappeared and you only vaguely realized he’d left after he returned, a patchwork old teddy clutched in his hands. 

“This is for you,” he said, placing it carefully in your lap. He’d been touching you gently this whole time as though you might break at a moment’s notice. “He’s my favorite, but I want you to have him.”

Your fingers soothed the tufts of fur and you hugged it gently to your chest. It was soft and smelled like Steve. 

“Thank you,” you whispered, voice nearly gone from crying for hours straight. 

Steve nodded seriously, his blue eyes sad. “We’re best friends, after all,” he said bracingly. The effect was slightly ruined by the crack in his voice halfway through. 

You peered up at him, confused frown marring your features. “But we’re not gonna see each other ever again,” you said. If you could, you would start crying again, but your eyes were puffy and sore and you didn’t think you’d be able to cry again for a whole year. 

Steve shook his head and he placed a hand gently over yours. “It doesn’t matter. We promised, remember? We’re best friends forever.”

That logic was undeniable to your seven-year-old self. You and Steve had promised and Steve never lied.

“(Y/N)?” Steve’s mom called from the doorway. 

You and Steve looked up at her, both of your faces falling. 

“It’s time to go,” she said quietly. 

You nodded and stood slowly, limbs heavy as lead as you walked towards her. She led you and Steve through the hallway. Apparently she’d cleaned the apartment up while you’d been talking with Steve, because you couldn’t see any blood. The only sign that there had been blood was a towel-covered wet spot in the carpet of the hallway.

You were about to pass over the threshold of the apartment one last time when you froze. You pried your hand from Mrs. Rogers’ hand and ran back into the living room. She called after you anxiously but Steve was hot on your heels. Steve’s teddy flopped around in your hand as you ran to the tiny table beside your dad’s chair. You opened the small drawer and dug around for the thing you were looking for. 

You pulled your father’s compass out from the depths of the cluttered drawer and shut it again, only realizing after there wasn’t much point in closing it. 

You held it out to Steve. “So you can find me again,” you said by way of explanation. 

Steve stared at it for a moment. “It was your papa’s, right? Shouldn’t you keep it?” he asked, tentatively. 

You shook your head so hard your hair nearly hit Steve in the face. “I want you to have it.” 

Steve nodded seriously and took it so carefully it was like it was made of gold or something. He put it carefully in the pocket that didn’t have a hole and offered his hand. You took it and gave it a gentle squeeze. Steve led you back to his mom, who was waiting quietly in the doorway. 

“Ready to go?” she asked quietly, smile tight.

You nodded and stuck your chin up defiantly, though it wobbled ominously anyway. 

Steve opened the door to the police cruiser for you while the officer loaded your small trunk in the back. It was only once you were seated safely in the back and buckled up that Steve reluctantly let go. Steve’s mom placed a kiss to your forehead and went to close the door, but Steve stopped her with a strength neither of you expected. 

“I’ll use it to find you again!” he said, hand clutching at the compass in his pocket. 

You nodded quickly, clutching the teddy bear to your chest. “Bye, Stevie,” you whispered. 

“Bye, (Y/N),” he said hoarsely. He finally stepped back and let his mom close the door. 

The officer started the car and you craned your neck to look out the window, watching Steve and his mom until you rounded the corner.

And thus began the rest of your new life.

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later - Los Angeles, California. United States of America**

“I’m not going over there! I’ve heard all about the front lines. They can pretty it up all they like, but there are plenty of people here who still need our help!” 

“Oh, I know! But wouldn’t it be nice to work with all those handsome young soldiers? I can just imagine it- soulful eyes thanking me for saving their life. Strong arms to carry me off into the sunset. I’ve always been a sucker for a man in uniform anyway. Besides, all the young eligible bachelors are over there anyway!”

“Oh, come on. That’s not how it works and you know it! Young men who’ve been hurt are rude and grumpy and high on painkillers. You’re more likely to get peed on than proposed to.” 

“You’re no fun, Betty. What about you, (Y/N)? What do you think?” 

You looked up from your task at hand, fingers freezing in the middle of throwing some of your personal effects into the bag in front of you. “Sorry, what?” you asked. Betty and Susan were chatty and gossipy and came from rich families. You’d learned early on it was best to tune them out most days. 

“About the war! They’ve put the call out for nurses to go and help in Europe and the Pacific!” Betty said. It was clear in her tone how little she thought of the idea.

“I think it’d be romantic!” Susan gushed.

“Oh. I already put my two weeks in. Today was my last day. I’m headed off to the European front in a few days,” you said, returning to throwing everything you kept at the hospital into your bag. 

You’d become a nurse. It was a bit childish, keeping a promise to a friend you hadn’t seen since you were seven. But you remembered his mom, a kind, strong woman who spent her days helping both her son and other people. Between the two of them becoming anything but a nurse had just sat wrong with you. It hadn’t been easy and your aunt and uncle hadn’t been eager to help you in your endeavors, so you ended up working two different jobs to pay for nursing school. 

But you’d made it. 

And then war had broken out two years ago. The US had stayed out of it until the bombing of Pearl Harbor a few months ago. 

A flash of knobby knees and fireworks in a hot New York night passed behind your eyes. 

You wondered if Steve was even still alive. After working as a nurse for a while you’d eventually come to the realization that his list of medical problems was extensive. However, you were sure Mrs. Rogers had taken care of her son. With that kind of love it would have been more of a shock if Steve _wasn’t_ alive. 

Susan and Betty gaped at you, but after a second Susan squealed happily. “You have to write us! Tell us all about it! Oh, I bet you’ll meet someone out there and fall in love and it’ll be so romantic and-”

You snapped your bag closed and gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have to go. My plane’s leaving in a few hours. I can’t afford to miss it.” 

Without another word you turned and walked out of the hospital, leaving Susan and Betty gaping in your wake. 

* * *

You stared at the teddy bear on the shelf of your tiny room, considering. You couldn’t leave it. It was the last connection you had to Steve. Your aunt and uncle had vehemently denied your request to keep some of your belongings while you were overseas. 

You grabbed the toy from the shelf, carefully brushing the fine layer of dust from its old matted fur. You’d had to patch the bear and resew the buttons and arm back on at least four times throughout the years. 

It was your most cherished possession.

You placed it delicately at the top of your trunk, smiling fondly at it before you closed the lid. 

With everything you needed packed away, you called the taxi to take you to the airport, excitement racing through your veins. 

* * *

You hated to admit it, but Betty was right. 

Being a nurse near the front lines sucked. 

More of your patients died than lived. It was a thankless task full of cursing soldiers and frustrated superiors. 

Two years of trying to fix the unfixable had begun to wear you down. Seeing patient after patient die ripped you to shreds every day, but you somehow found the strength to pick yourself up every morning and head into the medical tent. 

Some days were worse than others. There were days that were almost good. Days you stabilized soldiers and even discharged entire groups with only minor injuries, earning kind “thank you, ma’am”s and toothy smiles. Every time you found it to continue, you looked to that small ragged teddy on your cot. Some of the other nurses made fun of you for it, but you couldn’t care less.

Two years in found you on the Italian front. The American army was working closely with the Italians and you went wherever they told you. 

You didn’t register the noise outside, at first. You were too busy helping a doctor with his patient. The roar of the men outside was growing stronger, though, so he glanced up from the patient and eyed the tent flap. 

“Go check it out.” 

You nodded and jogged out of the medical tent, eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of you. 

At least a hundred men were marching down the road to the camp. Soldiers from the allied armies were cheering loudly, shouts in french, italian, and english ringing out in a joyous cacophony. 

“What’s going on, Soldier?” you asked one of the privates running past you, huge smile on his face. 

He stopped and turned his bright smile on you. “Captain America saved the boys from the Hydra camp in Azzano!” he said excitedly. You wanted to question him further, but he was already running off towards the group of soldiers. 

You ducked back into the tent, both overjoyed and worried. You were almost guaranteed to have a large influx of wounded and/or underfed soldiers. You’d seen what Hydra and the Nazis could do to people. 

But that was a huge win for the Allied armies and for the former prisoners themselves. 

“We have wounded back from Azzano, sir. Unclear on how many,” you told the lead doctor. 

He barely looked up from the surgery he was performing. “You know the drill, Nurse. Save everyone you can. If you can’t save them, make them comfortable. Start with the most heavily wounded and work your way down. Get some of the men to set up as many cots as they can. We might need another tent. If anyone here can be moved back to their usual tents, make it happen.” 

You nodded and immediately set to work. 

* * *

Two days. You worked nearly nonstop for two days trying to save as many ex-prisoners as you could. You took short naps a few times a day but by the time the third day rolled around, you were practically dead on your feet. 

“I don’t need to be checked out, punk. I’m _fine_.” 

[Originally posted by misunderstood-adventures](https://tmblr.co/ZFrRHg2C2gB0S)

You turned and glared at the two men who burst through your tent door. It was small, with only enough room for your test, a table full of supplies, and a examination bed. The little beat up Teddy Steve had given you all those years ago sat on the table and you refused to remove it no matter how much Doctor Franklin glared at it. It made you happy which was something you sorely needed. You’d been assigned to do preliminary examinations, but your number of patients was finally beginning to die down. The ruckus these two were making was grating on your ears. 

“If you could please lower your voices I’m sure both I and the nearby patients would greatly appreciate it.” 

The two men immediately quieted but you were already looking back down at your clipboard. You missed the shocked, awestruck look the blond man was giving you. 

“Name and rank?” you asked not unkindly. 

The brunet was giving his friend a confused look, but he answered you anyway. “Sergeant James Barnes, ma’am,” he said easily. He elbowed his friend in the ribs but even that didn’t stop the blond’s gawking. At this point the brunet was looking between you and his friend in confusion.

“Alright, Sergeant Barnes. Is there something-” you glanced up and were surprised to find the blond man was still in the tent with the two of you.

Something clicked in your brain and your eyes widened. The blond man smiled nervously at you, something in his eyes and posture almost expectant. 

“I didn’t realize it was you, Captain America. I’m sorry, but no one else is supposed to be in the tent, not even you,” you said, smiling kindly at him. You never paid much attention to the posters you sometimes saw plastered around the camps and never went and watched the pictures at cinemas whenever you had time off. Until three days ago you thought he was just a pretty face they used to sell war bonds. 

His smile dropped for a second and you felt bad about making him sad, but rules were rules. His bright blue eyes and golden hair reminded you of someone, but you were too tried and focused on your job to dwell too much on it. “I understand, ma’am,” he said, smile tight. “I’ll be waitin’ with the other guys, Buck,” the Captain said, giving the Sergeant a pat on the shoulder before leaving the tent, his broad shoulders looking surprisingly small. 

Barnes watched him go with a curious look on his face. 

“Alright, Sergeant Barnes. What seems to be the issue?” you asked with a smile that was only slightly forced as he sat down on the medical exam table. 

His eyes flicked back to you then to the name tag on your shirt. He frowned at it for a moment before his eyebrows shot upwards, surprise lining every feature. 

“Well I’ll be damned…” he murmured, leaning back heavily on his hands. He stared at you as though he was seeing you for the first time.

You frowned. “Is there a problem, sir?” you asked, concerned. You’d treated hundreds of soldiers by now, but none had reacted this way before. 

Barnes blinked a few times before shaking his head. “No, no. Sorry. I’m just a little lost in my own thoughts is all,” he said, throwing you a smile that would have made lesser women faint. 

You gave him an unimpressed, flat stare. “Then we should begin your examination, if that’s alright with you,” you said dryly. 

Barnes smiled broadly at you, but it wasn’t anything compared to the smile of the blond boy from your memories. “Whatever you say, Dollface.” 

You rolled your eyes at the nickname, but something in the way he spoke tugged at your mind. “Where’re you from?” you asked impulsively. 

Barnes eyed you shrewdly before the corners of his lips crept up in a sly grin. “Brooklyn. Why do you ask?” 

You made a small surprised noise then nodded in understanding. “That explains it. I used to live there. Until I was seven, actually. Take off your shirt so I can take your blood pressure and listen to your heart and lungs, please,” you said, back to business.

“You don’t say?” Bucky said, something in his tone giving you pause. His smile was secretive, as though he was in on a joke you weren’t. He at least removed his shirt dutifully, not even bothering to flirt the way some soldiers did at this part of the exam.

“Is something funny?” you asked a little stiffly, not bothering to warm the stethoscope up before you placed the flat piece of metal to the center of his chest. You were rewarded with a flinch and shiver as a chill ran up his spine. For some reason, though, that only made him laugh. 

“Nah, it’s nothin’,” he said dismissively. You asked him to take a deep breath and nodded when his lungs sounded perfect. “Say, you want to meet Captain America?” he asked suddenly as you removed the stethoscope and grabbed the blood pressure cuff.

You gave him a confused look. “I’m fairly sure I just did,” you said, but Barnes was already waving your words away. 

“Nah, that doesn’t count. I mean for real. He’s my best friend. Known him since I was 8. Met him a few days after his 7th birthday. He’s terrible at talkin’ to women,” he said with a huge grin. 

You tilted your head as you fixed the cuff to Barnes’ arm. “Captain America is from Brooklyn?” you asked, surprised. Maybe you should have paid more attention to the American icon. 

Barnes smiled and nodded. You didn’t know him very well, but you had a feeling that there was a mischievous look in his eyes.

“And you’re trying to set me up with him? Captain America?” you asked, genuine humor creeping into your voice. Susan would be beside herself if she ever heard a single word of this. 

“Hey, part of being the punk’s friend for so long is that I know him practically better than he knows himself. He likes ya, Dollface,” Barnes said, grinning widely. 

You smiled at Barnes’ antics. He was more charming than most of your patients with the added benefit of being more or less completely healthy. “Well, I’m flattered, but I’m afraid someone else has my affections,” you said, nearly laughing at Barnes’ kicked puppy expression. When it was clear you wouldn’t relent he dropped the look which was immediately replaced by a tender smile that you missed because you were busy writing down his results. 

“He must be pretty special, this mystery guy, to make you turn down Captain America,” he said curiously. 

You smiled down at your clipboard, thankful Barnes couldn’t see your face. You always got a dopey look on your face when you thought about Steve. “He didn’t look like anything special. He was stick thin and had the knobbiest knees of any boy his age. But when you looked into his eyes you saw the soul of a fighter. A good guy. He used to save me from the older boys when they chased me around and pulled on my braids… and more often than not got his own butt handed to him in the process. I used to help his mom patch him up after tussles… I think it’s part of why I became a nurse. He was kind and quiet and smart, even at such a young age.” 

You could hear the smile in Barnes’ voice. “I s’pose Cap can’t compete with something like that. I can tell you like this guy a lot. You haven’t tried reaching out to him? Reconnecting?” 

You smiled that melancholy smile. “By the time I got settled in my new home I’d forgotten his address. I remembered some years later, but he’d moved by the time I was able to send a letter. I didn’t even know if he was still in Brooklyn or how to reach him… It’s a big city. He could be married now for all I know, but I keep holding out hope that I’ll see him again.” It suddenly occurred to you exactly how much you’d just been spilling your guts to someone who was essentially a stranger. “Oh, geeze. Look at me. Prattling on about something that happened 18 years ago.” You signed off on Barnes’ exam sheet and placed it on the teetering stack on the the table. “You’re all clear, hun, unless you have something else you’re worried about,” you said, determinedly looking away so Barnes couldn’t see the tears misting your eyes. You heard him shuffling around as he threw his shirt back on and made busy work reorganizing your papers and pens. 

“Thanks, Doll.” You made a vague noise in the back of your throat and expected that to be the end of it so it came as a surprise when he spoke again. “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll find him again.” He said it with such certainty that you couldn’t help but turn your head to look at him in surprise. 

He was smiling softly at you and you couldn’t help but smile, too. “Thank you, Sergeant Barnes. I hope I do.” 

“Bucky,” he said, backing up towards the entrance of the tent slowly. 

“I’m sorry?” you asked, confused. 

“Call me Bucky,” he said, flashing you that winning smile once more. 

You chuckled and shook your head. “For your sake, I hope you don’t see me again.” If he did it would be because he’d been hurt. 

Bucky shrugged noncommittally and, with another winsome smile, was out of your tent, the flap fluttering closed behind him. 

* * *

Steve sighed heavily for the third time that hour, earning an eye roll from Bucky. 

“We’ve been over this. Just go talk to her!” Bucky said, annoyance finally creeping into his voice. 

Steve shook his head stubbornly. “She didn’t remember me, Buck,” Steve lamented, thumping the back of his head against the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. “I probably didn’t mean anything to her. I doubt she’ll remember even if I tell her about myself.” His fingers moved to his breast pocket of their own accord, feeling the old compass through the thick leather of his jacket. He could imagine the tiny picture shoved in the top of it, him and (Y/N) in black and white sitting side by side on a park bench when they were no more than five. He’d found the small picture when he was going through his mom’s things after her death in ‘36. He ended up cutting their faces out in a rough circle and shoving it in the lid of the compass that (Y/N) had given him all those years ago. That, along with his mother’s wedding ring, were the two most precious possessions in Steve’s life. Even when he was scrounging for spare change to buy food- anything, _god_ he was starving- he wouldn’t pawn either of them. Not in a million years.

Bucky groaned. He wanted to tell Steve everything (Y/N) had told him in the tent, but that was something Steve needed to hear from her, not him. Steve wouldn’t believe it if it came from Bucky. “Steve, you’ve been stuck on this girl since you were five!” Bucky bowled right over Steve’s mumbled correction of “we were four, actually…” and stared his friend down. “We have to leave for London soon. Are you going to leave without saying anything?”

Steve pulled the the compass out of his pocket and flicked it open, staring at the tiny picture of the two of you with the saddest, most pathetic look Bucky had ever seen. “That’s probably for the better. She’s obviously moved on. Probably met a guy out here and everything. I don’t think I can deal with gettin’ turned down after all this anyhow,” Steve said thickly, eyes glued to the picture.

Bucky wanted to rip out his own hair in frustration. He stood and marched over to Steve, pulling the man to his feet (which used to be a lot easier). “That’s bullshit, Stevie, and you know it! Nah ah ah!” he hissed, shoving aside the impending admonishment for his language. “Here’s the deal, punk. You like this girl. You’ve liked her since you were four years old. You keep her dad’s compass and a picture of her on you at all times. No matter how hard I tried you never had fun on double dates and I couldn’t have gotten you to go on a date alone if I tried.” The glare he gave Steve when the punk had the gall to say “because no one would go on a date with me when I was sick and skinny” could curdle milk and Steve shut his trap immediately. “Maybe she doesn’t remember you. Personally, I doubt that. You’re unforgettable, even when you were five feet tall and a hundred pounds soaking wet. Maybe she doesn’t recognize you, which I think is way more likely, seeing as you’ve grown a foot and gained a hundred pounds of muscle. But what it comes down to is this: If there’s even the slightest chance that she’s been stuck on you as long and as hard as you’ve been stuck on her, you owe it to the both of you to take that shot, pal.”

Steve stared at his friend, shock slowly giving way to determination. Steve smiled at him and Bucky broke out in a wide grin. “I dunno what I’d do without you, Buck.” 

Bucky laughed and clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Probably live alone with your forty cats after the war ends” 

Steve looked a little offended but laughed anyway. “You’re a jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky responded instantly. 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “I gotta go get my girl!” he said, already turning away from his friend and jogging towards the camp. 

Bucky cupped his hands to his mouth and called after him, “Name your firstborn after me!” 

He could hear Steve’s laughter ringing out among the trees and smiled contentedly to himself. Mission accomplished. 

* * *

You were walking back to your tent when the sound of your name being called out made you stop and look around for the source. The way the person said your name gave you pause and made your heart speed up. 

You turned and saw none other than Captain America running towards you, golden blond hair tousled from running. 

You raised an eyebrow at him as he came to a halt just a couple feet in front of you. This close, you couldn’t help but admire how beautiful his eyes were. They reminded you of Steve’s. “Hello, Captain. What can I do for you? I’m actually off the clock right now, but-” 

Wordlessly, he shoved his hand forward and it took you a second to register what was resting on his palm. 

Your breath left you in a whoosh as though you’d been punched. You stared, awestruck, at the metal compass in his hand, eyes cataloguing every detail you’d forgotten over the years. There were scratches you remembered from the last time you’d seen it, but it was clear it’d been put to use and it sported quite a few more scuffs than before. Your hand reached forward of its own volition and it was only when it was hovering less than an inch from it that you looked up to Captain America, unsure. 

“Go ahead,” he breathed, eyes trained unwaveringly on your face. 

You took it slowly from his palm and flipped it upside down, heart skipping a beat at what you saw. There, engraved in the beaten metal, was your father’s name and rank, the lettering exactly as you remembered it.  

You looked up at the Captain, eyes wide as saucers. He was staring down at you, bright blue eyes swimming with emotion as he watched you. A tentative grin crept slowly onto his face at the wonderment in your gaze. 

[Originally posted by sincerelysaraahh](https://tmblr.co/Zj1kBx2KmrAHu)

“Steve…?” you breathed. You looked from his eyes to his golden blond hair to his pink lips. They… they looked like your Steve, but surely-

But Steve was nodding quickly, a small noise of happiness slipping from his lips and his grin broke out into a full blown smile.

“Steve!” you squealed, throwing yourself into his arms. Your arms went around his neck, the compass still clutched in your hand. It was a thing of pure wonder that his strong arms wrapped securely around your waist; a miracle that he held you as though you weighed nothing, that he wasn’t huffing and puffing from running around the camp. 

You could feel his low rumble of a chuckle as he spun you around a few times before placing you back down on the ground. “Hi, (Y/N),” he said quietly, voice smooth as honey. 

You couldn’t help the tears that sprang up in your eyes. Steve looked panicked but you waved away his worry with your free hand. “I’m just so happy,” you explained, taking a deep breath that only succeeded in making you sob harder. 

Steve smiled tenderly and clutched you to his chest, his own eyes misting over. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he murmured, breath ghosting your hair. 

“Me too,” you whispered fervently, taking a deep breath of the scent that was Steve. It was amazing that it hadn’t changed even after all these years. “I became a nurse just like we said when we were kids,” you said, giving his waist a squeeze. When you were kids you’d had to be gentle with Steve, but this version of him seemed almost unbreakable.  

Steve’s laughter made you happier than you could say. It was just like you remembered. “I became a soldier, but I kinda took the roundabout way gettin’ there,” he said wryly. You looked up at him, eyebrow raised in question, but he only shook his head. “I’ll tell you all about it later.” 

You nodded, appeased, and rested your forehead against his broad chest. “I’m such a fool. Maybe if I’d cared more about the pictures or looked at the name attached to Captain America…”

Steve was already shaking his head. “Don’t blame yourself, sweetheart.” One of his big hands came up and brushed some flyaway hairs from your face and you leaned into his touch. The smile he gave you was so gentle and full of adoration you felt your heart skip a beat. “The only thing that matters is that we found each other again.” 

You placed your hand gently over his where it rested on your cheek. “You’re right, Stevie,” you whispered. You turned your head to the side and placed a gentle kiss to his palm, beaming when he turned that adorable shade of pink you remembered. 

“Hey, sweetheart? Can I see the compass for a sec?” Steve asked, voice too carefully casual. It immediately set you on edge. Steve was a terrible liar when he was seven and it seemed he hadn’t gotten any better at it. You narrowed your eyes at him, but handed it to him anyway. 

When he dropped to one knee in front of you you were positive you stopped breathing. 

The world went still and quiet around you. It wasn’t just your imagination. Every person within sight had stopped what they were doing to stare at Captain America and the random nurse.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). I met you when I was three. I had a list of medical issues longer than I was tall. Not a single kid in the neighborhood wanted to be my friend. But then you moved in to the apartment next door and everything changed. Suddenly I someone who didn’t care about how I couldn’t run around the block with them. Someone to tell the most serious secrets a five year old could have. I’d be lying if I said you were a good influence-” he paused and laughed along with you at that “-You always got us into trouble. Whether it was sneaking out or playing stick ball and breaking Mr. Jenson’s window or trampling Mrs. McCutty’s garden when we were playing tag. Wherever we went, trouble followed.” He stopped and smiled up at you, his gaze so warm that you nearly melted right on the spot. “Those were the best years of my life.” You gasped when he opened the compass, revealing a tiny picture of the two of you as kids…

And an old, gorgeous wedding ring. 

“And (Y/N), I don’t think I can spend another day of my life knowin’ you’re out there without me.” He smiled fondly at you as you burst into happy tears, trying your best to dry them while keeping some of your dignity intact. “Please make me the happiest man in the world and do me the honor of bein’ my wife,” he said, blue eyes sparkling in the light. 

God, how could you say no to that? You nodded your head almost violently, knowing your messy hair was probably flopping every which way. “Yes, Steve! Yes. Yes yes yes. A hundred million times _yes_ ,” you breathed between little hiccuping sobs. 

Steve’s smile was blinding as he grabbed the ring from the compass and slid it on your finger. He was on his feet a split second later, compass tucked safely back in his pocket and arms around you, pulling you up so he could claim your lips with his. 

You kissed back eagerly, nearly laughing against his lips. Your life had done a complete one-eighty in the span of about five minutes.

The two of you broke apart at the sound of wolf whistles and cheering. Steve’s gaze fell to Bucky and a small group of men that seemed to know Steve better than the rest of the rabble. They were cheering especially loud and Bucky had a look that was simultaneously the smuggest and the proudest look you’d ever seen. Steve flashed his friends and embarrassed smile and you smiled at Bucky, quickly putting together what must have happened. He tipped his head at the two of you and sent you both a wink, making both of you laugh. 

But then your attention was back on Steve. 

“I love you,” you whispered, hand coming up to card through his short blond locks. 

He smiled and cupped your cheek gently. “I love you, too.” 

“Forever?” you asked. For a split second you felt like you were back on that rooftop in ‘25, fireworks exploding overhead, sun-warmed brick underneath you, and Candy Buttons dissolving on your tongue.

“Forever,” Steve assured you. 

“Promise?” you asked, echoing the question from all those years ago. 

He leaned down and kissed you softly again and when he pulled away, his eyes shone with happiness. He looked like he’d found home. “Promise.”

 


End file.
